Smile for me, my angel!
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: Christine bonds with The Phantom after for being held captive for two days. Christine pities The Phantom for being lonely and sad all the time, so she finds a way to not only make him smile but laugh as well! R&R please! No flaming or trolling or your review will be deleted! Shameless fluff! A bit OOC but oh well! Slight Erik X Christine Stage Musicalverse


**What can I say, I got bored! So out of the boredom came this shamelessly fluffy fic! I regret nothing! POTO does not belong to me!**

For two days, she had been his captive. Christine knew he loved her but keeping her captive was not the answer. However, she made attempts to bond with him and make him happy. Oh, how nice it would be to go back above and sing. On the second night, Christine found she could not sleep, so she decided to stay awake and listen to her Angel play. When he finished, he would write down notes and play some more. Christine thought her tutor took his work too seriously and never saw him take breaks. When the two spoke, it would only be for a few minutes and then it was back to work. Come to think of, Christine had never seen him smile. Or laugh for that matter. He always looked sullen and forlorn. _I think I may be his first real friend. _Christine thought. Not only had he taken her down to the catacombs because of her beautiful voice, he also took her in hopes that she would warm up to him and be more then just a friend. _My poor Angel! How lonely and sad it must be to be here by yourself! _Christine felt a great deal of sadness and pity for The Phantom. She came up behind him and spoke, "It sounds wonderful! Perhaps you should take a break?" The Phantom shook his head. "I have much work to be done." He replied.

"Oh you can take a little break. Come sit with me." Christine said smiling. The Phantom complied and sat down on the swan bed with his student. 'You've never even told me your name." Christine said. "Erik. My name is Erik." The Phantom replied. Christine liked the name. For some reason, she felt it suited him. "You must be so lonely down here. I know what it's like. I wish I could make you feel better. You always seem so sad." Christine said, gently squeezing Erik's hand. "Do not worry. I'm alright. I have gotten used to the feeling of loneliness." Erik replied with a sad smile.

"Perhaps I should have brought food down here when you took me. You are skin and bones!" Christine laughed, poking Erik in the ribs. It was an instantaneous reaction, when Erik jerked away at the sudden touch. A very mischievous smile came to Christine's face and Erk didn't like it. "You are ticklish?" She asked, poking him the side. "I don't know!" Erik said, laughing a little at the poke. No-one had ever touched him before, let alone tickle him. "Shall I find out?" Christine replied, her smile went from mischievous to evil in two seconds. Erik's eyes widened and tried to get away. He just ended up being backed into a corner, no where to go. "Smile for me, my angel." Christine said, sweetly. "Do not be so sad." When he felt her fingers on his sides, he collapsed into a fit of laughter, falling down, giving Christine better access to his upper body. Laughter bubbled up from his throat, something Erik could not control. Christine loved his laugh. It was so much better then the cold, malicious one she heard so often when he terrorized the new managers. "Christine!" Erik giggled, trying to fend her off. It did no good, when she began tickling his ribs, something that almost sent him into hysterics. Christine silently thanked God that nobody was in the opera house this hour, due to how loud Erik was laughing. When Christine began tickling Erik's stomach, _that _was when he lost it and howled with hysterical laughter, trying to block her hands, his legs kicking and flailing in an attempt to get her to stop. "So this is where you're most ticklish," Christine said with a giggle, "I'll have to remember that, whenever you are in one of your moods."

"Stop!" Erik shouted, through his manic laughter. "Please!" Christine mock thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm... I don't think so. You're very cute when you laugh like this Erik, so I have no plans to stop for a while." With that, she resumed tickling him, wherever possible. Erik hadn't laughed this hard in his life. It felt nice to finally be touched but Christine's fingers were driving him up a wall! "You-You are a merciless woman!" Erik laughed, as Christine teased his ribs and sides. She finally slowly stopped, when she heard him snort from laughing so hard. He clasped a hand to his mouth in embarrassment and Christine laughed, helping him up. "I've come to the conclusion that you, my angel are very ticklish and I will use this against you whenever I feel necessary." She smirked at him. "You will tell no-one?" Erik asked, in a worried tone.

Of course not, Erik. This is our little secret!" Christine replied. "Do you feel a little better?" She asked. "Much better." Erik replied, with a smile. "Well, that's what I aimed to do!" Christine laughed, "I care about you!"

"You do?" Erik asked, taken aback. "No-one has ever cared about me before..." "Someone does now." Christine said. With that, she kissed Erik on the cheek. "I care about you an awful lot, Erik." Erik blushed deeply. "Thank you." He replied. A sudden evil smirk crept across his face. "I do believe some revenge is in order, don't you think?" He asked. Christine squeaked and the cycle began again.

**Hope you guys liked that! R&R I didn't have a particular Erik in mind when I wrote this, so all you phangirls out there must be happy you can insert your fave Erik from any production in this one!**


End file.
